Our escape
by Niki noodle11
Summary: This is my first story. r&r please. A story about Quinn fabray meeting a girl named niki
1. Chapter 1

**Niki's POV. **

She was basically flawless my best friend Quinn. I feel like she knows I haven't told her something. Truth is I'm scared to just tell her I like her what if she freaks out. Then ill be heart broken, it's just those brown eyes and flawless lips make me wanna just kiss them. I tried to tell her but I always chicken out. I feel like she might have some feelings towards me too because i seem to catch her starring at me a lot.

whenever I complement her she blushes not your regular blush either like rosy red cheeks. She walked up from behind and hugged me I was scared until I turned around and saw her face she was flawless and I could've kissed her then. " you scared me Q!" She giggled and I caught her gaze I saw something and I couldn't tell what. She softly spoke like an angel "sorry babe but I love your hugs." I loved it when she called me babe it just gave me this warm feeling and I just turned and hugged her back.

**Quinn's POV**

I always seemed nervous to call her babe but it made her smile and blush a little and I loved her smile her lips looked soft I could kiss them but I doubt she feels the same I got lost in those beautiful blue eyes. And snapped back in when she hugged back I wish that moment could've lasted as she whispered in my ear I felt a warm feeling and I liked it she spoke "I like your huggs too Q ,oh and by the way we still meeting at your house today after school?" I had forgotten and luckily had no plans after all my parents wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

Later that day we met by my locker she grabbed my hand which of corse made me feel all gushy inside. As we walked our hands together she calmly said "let's walk to your house it will take longer and that would be more time with you." After those words left her mouth I blushed and got lost once again in her weren't together actually I was pretty sure she was straight. I had a thing for her since we first met last year she would always say hi to ad as she walked by in the halls talking to her friend Brittany.

I figured I should start a conversation and make this walk talk as long as possible.

i couldnt think of anything to say so I just said "hi, babe how was your day ?" It felt like I said the wrong thing then I looked over to notice her cheeks where red.

**Niki's POV**

The way she said babe made chill run up my spine even though we were best friends we had this connection. I quickly responded without thinking "mine was good what about yours cutie?" Realizing what I had just said I bushed and felt heat rise to my face we had approached her home without much more conversation thankfully I'd be spending tonight and the weekend with her .


	2. You me and secrets to tell

**Niki's POV **

I was filled with excitement , and couldn't wait till tonight we had planned to watch movies and thank about other things while cuddling. I plan to tell her I am not strait tonight and I am hogging to try to that without letting on that I really really like her.

while I was completely nervous I decided to speak now. Instead I chickened out and just mumbled "hey Q I'm going to take a shower before we start the movies."

She flushed a cute light pink and I smilEd she shuddered as I stripped and made my easy got her bathroom "ok babe ill be right here."

i quickly finished my shower ,and just let my hair dry.

kept it down Q for some reason like to play with my hair. I had absolutely no problem with that ,because it gave me an excuse to lay in her lap .

When I entered her room she had candles lit and some small shorts that barley coverEd anything and a white v-neck t-shirt that read on the front _unicorns, I giggle at the thought that she still had her shirt from last years gym Olympics. _

_yet still she was amazingly beautiful and those shorts were just flat out hot._

_ She smiled a warm and cute smile, and patted in motion for me to sit there. _

_I followed as told and slowly laid Down in her lap._

**_Quinn's POV_**

**__**_she was absolutely gorgeous she wore a black v-neck and some tight grey shorts somewhat like mine she was outstanding and the way the shirt fit her you could almost see he perfectly ripped abbs it kinda turned me on when she laid in my lap shivers ran up my spine and I started playing with her hair to calm myself . _

_ I started the movie once she was settled and then she started drawing lazy Circles on my thighs I'I blushed if only I could lean down and kiss her ._

_ Once the first movie was over she looked me in the eye I caught her gaze she looked afraid_

_but of what?_

_i whispered in her ear " hey niki you ok you look scared?" _

_She leaned up and spoke calm but her voice was shaken "Q I need to tell you a secret that no one else knows." _

_I looked her in the eyes longing to know and calmly spoke in her ear "you can tell me anything babe." _

_She leaned in closer tha usual and said "I'm not like you I feel how I should about boys the way I do girls." _

_I then hugged her and shuddered "it's ok I will not judge you for I am the Same way."_

_she had this look in her eyes that gave me hope for my secret crush on her._

_but should I tell her now or wait_


	3. Alone together

**niki's POV**

Should I speak now now is my chance I just I-  
She cut me off. As she spoke almost as a whisper I don't eve thinks she know I heard her say those four words "I really like you." She said almost in heard I jumped at the thought she had actually felt the samei was amazed I decided I would tell her now.

**Quinn's POV**

Oh my gosh! Had I really just said that out loud? Se sat up quickly and looked at me I saw care in her eyes along with love and shock maybe she had heard me .  
I was about to get up and say I was hungry to change the subject then she spoke.

"Quinn, I need you to know something before I stay this weekend." Ihoping for the best expecting the worst said calmly even though my mind was going wild "anything I won't judge you no matter what."

"I like you like as I want to kiss you and be yours." She mumbled nervously  
I quickly without thinking pulled her in and softly kissed her lips.

I said no more as I made her lay back down and cuddle some more.

**niki's POV **

Oh my gosh had she really just kissed me does that mean she feels the same this is like a dream that will hopefully last longer than the weekend.  
When she kissed me i felt a rush I couldn't bring out words I just thought about how soft her lips were. Thankfully she moved me and I cuddled onto her stomach drawing lazy little infinity signs.

I drifted to sleep somewhere after she had moved me to where my head was no longer on her stomach it was on her chest and I was in the perfect position.  
I woke up in the middle of the night I needed. To get up but I just didnt want to move from her eyes she was beautiful her nose and those flawless lips.  
I could have kissed her all day but I couldn't bring myself to move I was glad I told Quinn how I felt. I fell back asleep minutes later.


	4. Little surprises

**niki's POV**  
She woke me up it was almost noon. I knew we had missed school but it was just Friday so it didnt really matter. That just meant more time with Q . She kissed my forehead and I couldn't help but smile.

I got up and put my hair in a bun because today would be a lazy day.  
I spoke softly to Quinn also in a longing voice " where do we stand?" I question with regret.  
**Quinn's POV **  
She spoke calmly "where do we stand ?"

I wanted to say 'I want to be yours and love you everyday but that wouldn't be right so I softly but reassuringly said"I don't know K I want this but what if we get bullied or slushy's thrown in out faces?"

She spoke confidently but you could see the sad in her eyes she knew how I felt "I agree" she had thrown me off a little but I didn't argue then she continued " we shouldn't tell anyone quite yet, I don't think I'm. I mean we are ready for the hurt ,and plus we are in eighth grade we can hold off two more weeks till summer."

I smiled kissed her oh. So. Soft. Lips they were flawless I just couldn't help but make the kiss deeper.  
We were just there I let my hands find her thighs and then up to her sides the barely under the seems of her t-shirt I pulled away and whispered out of breath and shocked from how well she kissed I said "we. Should get dressed." She looked puzzled and questioned "why?" I softly spoke" I have a surprise for you."  
**Niki's POV **  
I wonder what the surprise was after that luxurious kiss i questioned what could be better than that?  
She had said something about a shower but I was to busy thinking to listen. I had thought about why me?

Getting someone so flawless then she cam out of her bathroom hair wet and sat down next to me on her silky sheets. I giggled as I thought about the first time she had seen those sheets she jumped on her bed and screamed 'the sheets niki there so damn silky' I had just laughed and laid down next to her.  
Quinn took me by the hand spun me around and then blind folded me she walked me down stairs and then sat me on the couch to watch movies, we had gotten dressed for this?

It didn't matter she turned on the Tv and of all movies grease was on this was one of our favorite movies. So we watched it then walked to the mall hand in hand as usual we went to a store and she bought me a dress and heels and told me we were going to dinner.

I now knew what the surprise was I just wanted to know why where and what for?


	5. you me and us

Quinn`s** POV**

I coulnt wait till we got there little did Niki know we were about to go to breadstix. she loved breadstix and I love seeing her happy. when we pulled in she jumped with excitement she couldn't believe I took her here she said with excitement "Quinn how are you going to pay for this and why?" I just smiled and giggled she looked with longing eyes at me to know why I just kept smiling.

we were seated and then she looked at me and asked "Q why are you doing this?" I grabbed her hand smiled and spoke with love "I want you to be my girlfriend Niki do you accept?" I was now nervous how her smile went to a straight serious face I was quite relived to her say "yes of course we don't have to tell anyone until you ready Q." I admired her concern I just nodded squeezed her hand and moved closer.

we continued eating while making small talk then we went to our movie we decided to watch a scary movie even though I didn't like them that was perfectly fine with me. excuse to cuddle!

when we found our seats I kissed her softly on the lips and hugged her tightly. she was the most amazing thing I had ever seen. she was beautiful. I couldnt help but lean my head on her shoulder she just made me so comfortable and I liked it. I leaned my head up and whispered in her ear "you wanna just go home and get out of here?" she grinned and nodded, grabbed my hand and walked out the isle and down the soon as we got to the hall it was empty so she grabbed my waste and pulled me in kissing me strong. only making me want more.

**Niki`s POV**

I loved that she had asked me out making it easier to keep my mushy side in I hated for people to know the real me but when she whispered in my ear to leave I knew she would defiantly see that side of me Niki Lopez.

we got to the hall and I could no longer resist.

I went in for it dragging her to my car I had just turned 15 therefore here in ohio I could drive. we got in my car she looked at me didn't say a word and just leaned in kissed me and let her hands roam straight to my shirt then slowly runni ng her hands she stopped and pulled away and I could barley grasp what was happening so I said "lets go back to your house."

I just thought as I drove,

what would happen next.


	6. these moment we live for

**Quinns POV**

we hadn't full on kissed yet but as soon as we got home that all changed.

I grabbed her hand as we walked through the house. we got to my room she shut the door,though she had no reason to.

I couldn't help but question would we go all the way? I really liked niki and I totally wanted her but is she ready?

**niki`s POV**

oh my gosh I just couldn't think straight then again im not . I smirked at my own joke.

she pulled me into the room I shut the door I don't know why. it was no turning back now. we walked towards the bed. she had taken control. she pushed me on the bed and just started kissing me I could tell that we wouldn't go all the way but we would get close to it! I leaned into the kiss. this was one of the most passionate kisses ever. she pulled back and smirked I furrowed my brow and said almost out of breath "tired already fabray?" she giggled like actually giggled Q never giggled. it was cute!

then she really took hold she grabbed my head and pulled me in and then she said one thing " be right back." that was it what?

I was really confused had I messed up?

did I do something wrong?

was she teasing?

I was honestly scared so I put on my shorts and tank top quickly before she entered.

she walked in and I was turned the opposite way so I didn't turn .then she hugged me from behind. I knew the she was either wearing nothing or she was in her bra and under wear. knowing this sent a sudden shiver throughout my body I smiled. she whispered "where were we baby?" I felt my legs turn to jelly as her hands slipped down to the waist line of my pants and I turned and shuddered "wherever we were please lets gets back to it!" I winked and once again she giggled I had then come back to myself and once again shocked that she was almost naked. so when she hugged me and pushed me on the wall and aggressively kissed me I was in total shock at how amazing she was . I stopped I didn't know why but I did.

she had a questioning look on her face so sadly I spoke first "Quinn I qant you trust me I do. its just I want our first time to be really special."

she looked right in my eyes and spoke happily "I totally agree so how about we go cuddle because im cold."

I smiled and said " maybe because you lost your clothes."

she laughed and said back " oh really how abut you lose yours too." she was cute and perfect. she had total control over me and my heart.i truly felt like I loved her.

so I took off my shorts and gave Quinn a white t-shirt and we got all cuddled up. she turned on a movie and then sleep overtook us.

**Quinn`s POV**

I heard my phone vibrate so I picked up. niki was still sleeping I looked down it was a text from Britt

**hey Q niki with you she hasn't been home since Thursday night-Britt**

I just smiled it was only Saturday night on a long weekend. I quickly texted back.

**yeah she's over all weekend. what a fun time we`ve had :)-Quinn**

I got an instant reply and I had no idea how to respond.

**ok what`d you guys do?-Britt**

I just said that we had went to dinner and a movie and shopping. she bought it. I went back to sleep and couldn't wait till tomorrow!


	7. Us forever maybe

**niki's POV**

I had heard Quinn get up for her phone. So when she got back in bed I snuggled to her so I could read the text messages.  
When I saw that she had lied to britt britt I didn't really care.

She put her phone down and rolled over to where her lips were lightly touching mine.

I smirked and she whispered "so your awake too."

Then she questioned "what kept you up?" I didn't want to worry her much so I replied calmly "just thinking about things."

Looked like I failed at not scaring her. She pulled away and said "was it my fault did I do something?" I quickly said "no! I was thinking about how amazing you are."  
I felt her lean back in a little then whisper "good." She kissed me softly ,yet somehow so much passion I knew she wasn't playing me I knew she had something for me.

That night I lie awake but not to much longer. Until I kissed Quinn's forehead and huddled up to her. Though she was asleep she hugged back tightly. She had her head pressed to my chest and we fell asleep.

**Quinn's POV**  
when we woke up it was 8:00 am and I didn't want to lose the spot we were in so I stayed still. As if paralyzed.

I believed now more than ever that I actually loved niki. What scared me is what if she didnt feel the same. She had rolled into a more sexual position but I now got up and cooked her breakfast. No doubt there would be bacon. The only person besides my mom that knew how much I loved bacon was niki.

I cooked us biscuits cinnamon rolls and of corse bacon. I put it all equally on plates and carried them to my room. I sat the tray on the side table. I slightly shook niki but she wouldn't wake up so I did what was in my best interest. I leaned down and passionately kissed her. She was defiantly awake now!

**Niki's POV**

All I know is I'm up now. One minute I was sleeping ,the next I'm up and macking on my girlfriend.

When she nudged me I didn't wanna move but when she kissed me at first a without thinking I raised my hand grabbed her head and pulled down in to and total make-out session.

She pulled away and then moved a tray of food onto my lap.i looked down,it was all my favorites! She smiled as did I.

I looked in her eyes and met her gaze she looked happy I don't think I've ever seen Quinn like this. I smiled and said "bacon, Quinn hahaha." She nodded while laughing and then she kissed me on the cheek.  
So far today was a good day!

I paused as I was eating and asked Quinn what we were going to do today. She just smiled and said maybe a picnic.  
I like the romantic side of Quinn she was cute and a huge flirt. So I may just have to punch more people in the face for touching my girl.

I laughed at my own joke and looked at Quinn who was now giving me a questioning look.  
I smiled and said" I can't believe your all mine Q." She giggled like someone tickled her.

She spoke softly as she caught her breath " why is that K?"  
I had long forgotten about my nickname because my first name was Katherine she and only she called me K.

"Because your just so damn amazing and I think I'm falling for you."  
She smiled really big and leaned in as she kissed me and said  
" I already fell ." With that being said I pushed into the kiss and jus to tease her I whispered in her ear "I'm gonna go take a shower Q ." She nodded while smirking I knew she had something on her mind but what.


	8. Our time

**Quinn's POV **

She was walking into my bathroom she had already lost almost all of her clothes.

She was practically flawless and I couldn't help but think.

How much longer would she make me wait?

It really didn't matter though I wanted to I would rather cuddle forever. As long as I had her life was perfect. The only problem we had is how could we keep lying to britt?

Maybe it was best I could always see how Brittany looked at niki. It was like she was madly in love with me ...

I walked into the bathroom and forgot completely she was in there. She laughed as if she totally predicted this moment. Then, she said "well Lucy Q you just couldn't resist." She was cocky but I liked it. She got out after I finished getting ready. We put on our make-up and made small talk cute but small.

We were standing in my kitchen and I put on some slow music. I started to walk but then she put her hands on my hips and turned me. She pulled me in close as we danced. We had done this all the time in gym class.

When girls would look at us funny we would just tell them "we're practicing for prom." It was just a huge joke. Now she would be my actual pulled me in slowly for a kiss on the cheek but i turned my head and got her right on the lips.

"Oh so we are playing like this." She smiled and slowly ran her hands down.

"I guess we are." I smiled and kissed her

** Two hour jump!**

**niki's POV **

we had our picnic under a tree next to my house . We were just sitting casually talking a and she just kinda blurted "I think I'm falling for you."

grinned and without thought I leaned in kissed her and barley pulled away before saying

"I love you Quinn."

I didn't even think before I said it either I just did and it felt so right and she quickly replied and you could just see in her perfect blue eyes that she meant it when she kissed me and said back 'I love you too' it was this amazing perfect moment and I never wanted it to end I loved her so much I've never felt this way.

I wanted to give her my world.

She had moved to where she was sitting in between my legs leaning against my chest just being us cuddling was amazing just being with her was.

We laid in the same position for about an hour then she leaned up and grabbed my hand. She walked me to the car and whispered "I'm ready...niki...are you ready?" I really wanted her so I was honest "yes." I smiled and pushed me in the car and said "then hurry up and drive baby."

And drive I did!

We arrived at her house and it was almost dark. She dragged me up the stairs,into her room and onto the bed.

She quickly pulled off my shirt without her lips leaving my body..

She began to let her hands roam. Chills ran through me. I slid down her shorts as she slowly took off her shorts.

She climbed onto my body and began to plant kisses all over my stomach.

She reached my shorts and bit the button and pulled it off then she slid down my shorts. And softly kissed my lips

"I need you niki, take control." She whispered against my neck

So I did

I rolled over and had her pinned down.

She started kissing me but I took over I unhooked her bra and she giggled.

She leaned in to my kiss and slipped her underwear off and the. It happened

I'm not sure what happened next it just did.

It was amazing though.

We laid there,she said" niki you are amazing and this should happen more often."

All I could do is kiss her she rolled over and curled in my arms we fell asleep just like that in that position and completely naked too.

A/ to a friend of mine I know it isn't as juicy as you wanted but I did that on purpose


	9. Sexy times

**Quinn's POV**

Waking up after last night was no big deal.  
I nearly didnt stop last night. There defiantly would be more mind blowing sex.  
I couldn't help but think about how she told me she loved me. Somehow we were still laying rapped in each others arms. I didn't want to move but then my phone buzzed.  
I slowly picked it up,trying not to wake her.

**Hey, u still with niki -britt**

I thought about not answering till I realized the time. 9:30 I had six hours before my parents got home so yeah I would be for a while.

**Yeah she's asleep still but she right next to me -Q**

**Oh... When she wakes up tell her 2 call me.-britt**

**Mind me asking why?-Q**

**She went completely MIA and jake saw her making out with someone at the movies-britt**

I honestly thought no one saw opps at least they didn't know it was me, or a girl at all.

**Yeah we went but they must've thought it was someone else because she was next to me the whole time.-Q**

She didnt reply.

It had been about ten minutes and niki had rolled almost on top of me.

Then she mumbled "good morning beautiful."

She wore this loving smirk and you could see in her eyes she was happy.  
"Morning, I'm assuming there's a reason your on top of me." I winked

She just let out a giggle and kissed my neck.  
Her touch sent shivers down my arms.

I liked the way she was ruthless with me I kinda turned me on.

She looked at me and she now had a devious smirk on her face. It was sex but why was she wearing it. Then I realized when she was hovering above me running s sweet kisses down my neck.

Then she whispered " you like?"

I giggled when she slowly traced her tongue across my neck then went back to kissing down slowly.

I whispered breathlessly " mmmm... .going."

She then began to run her hands everywhere and then she just stopped.

The front door shut. We both jumped up and ran and put on clothes.

My mom yelled "quinnie were home early be up in a minute."

I whispered "they know you here just get in the shower and Ill put my hair up and play it off ok?"

Niki quickly walked to the shower man she was gorgeous.

**Niki's POV**

Damn her parents ruined our sexy times!

I ran to the shower and now I'm sitting here and thinking.

Britt was probably wondering where I was I told no one where I'd be be this weekend.

I always texted her every night but this weekend I hadn't.  
It didnt really matter but I felt bad britt kinda relayed on me.  
Oh well this weekend was great. Quinn and me were a dream come true.

Quinn was amazing last night and I really liked her when I said I loved her I meant it .  
The thing about me was everyone expected me to just drop my relationship and never be serious but with Quinn I was ready to be serious.

I just hope she knew that.

I got out of the shower then went to grab one of Quinn's t-shirts.  
I walked into her room there she had been on her bed.  
She smiled when I walked in. Wearing just a towel. She got up.

Was she leaving?

Did she not want to be with me ?

Did I do something wrong?

Then she locked the door and stepped closer. She grabbed my waist and pulled me in close.  
She put her forehead to hers the kissed me

"I'll get you a shirt and some jeans babe." She smirked

"Where are we going?"

"I have to show you something hurry!"

"Okay...okay..I'm going but first."

I kissed her, and got dressed.

"Ok come on hurry...mom were going out be back tonight."

We rushed to my car and started driving she told me where to go  
We needed up in the middle of no where.  
She walked me through the woods then I saw it a beautiful tree house.  
We got in the tree house and she turned me.  
"Babe do you like it?"

"It's so beautiful."

It was gorgeous

Did she do this for me?  
God she was the woman of my dreams.  
She grabbed my waist and sat me down on the bed and soon all my questions were answered

"Baby this is all for you."

I smiled so big I couldn't believe this

"H-how did you-." She cut me off

"My uncle he bought this place for me and so I fixed it up on Wednesday and was going to ask you out Thursday but u beat me to it."

"Wow... And the bed why's that here?"I said that with a smirk

"It's for our sexy times."  
Suddenly my dad got better.

We cuddled for a while. Then watched some movies and went home. Tomorrow would be the start of the week so I couldn't stay with her.

I had just gotten home and my parents still weren't back oh well.  
I went to sleep happy. For once


	10. You me and more

**Niki's POV**

Ugh! All I can hear is this stupid alarm clock going off!

I got up and turned it off.

Then I remembered yesterday and the amazing weekend I had.

I got up and went straight to the shower.

I stood in the shower just thinking about how beautiful Quinn was she was like an angel.

I wonder if she thinks about me.

Has she really liked me all this time?

I don't care she was amazing.

I wonder if I should call britt.

Yeah I will just in case she seemed worried this weekend.

I finished washing my hair then got out of the shower. I slid into my favorite skinny jeans and one of Quinn's hoodies.

Now time to call britt.

"Hello."

"Hey britt britt!"

" you finally called. Where have you been?"

Yup she sounded worried.

"With Quinn all ?"

"You didn't call and so I went over on Saturday you weren't home so I figured something was up."

"Oh no I'm fine but you wanna drive to school together?"

"Be over in ten."

She hung up and I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

As I walked down the stairs Quinn texted me I looked and instantly smiled

**Hey beautiful-Q**

**Morning sexy- niki**

**Meet me by the football field before school. I kno ur probably walking with britt-Q**

**Yeah but ill se u then babe gtg she's here love you Quinn.-niki**

**Love you too bye!-Q**

"Hey niki how was your weekend?" I giggled and replied

"The best sleepover ever."

She looked kinda sad after that so to cheer her up I said " almost as fun as your sleep overs."

She looked up and said " niki is that Quinn's hoodie?" I smiled and nodded.

"Why ya wearing it?"

I looked up she had this look of distress in her eyes I just said " because she left it and asked if I'd bringing to school and we could change after at her house."

Now her eyes were giving her up she looked worried or hurt.i didn't wanna say anything so I just quickly clapped and smiled

" you ready to go britt?"

"Yeah let's go."

We drove in practical silence. I just couldn't wait to see Quinn at the foot ball field.

We arrived at school so I told britt that I had to go to the restroom. So she wouldn't come with.

I got to the football field and couldn't see Quinn at first.

Then like a angel she appeared behind me.

She grabbed my waist and hugged me from behind.

"Hey babe." I smiled and leaned into her touch. Then I turned so we were almost kissing.

Looked like Quinn had the same thing going In her head when she got dressed too because there she was in my jacket and shirt.

I kissed her soft lips and said "hey beautiful."

That's when I noticed Britney standing by the bleachers.

I panicked I pushed Quinn away and she looked at me like I just shuddered her heart.

Never.

"Britney saw us kiss lets go talk to her and see if she saw it all or just the hug."

Now she looked like she understood and so she said "ok."

We were walking towards britt when she shuddered " niki ,Quinn wh-what was that."

So maybe she had saw everything and then I knew what to tell her.

"Britt me and Quinn were hugging and I slipped because the grass is still kinda wet and I hit Quinn here in the mouth with mine so it looked kinda like we kissed I guess."

She looked happy again and no longer confused.

Quinn nodded and confirmed my story. Britt then said " oh ok that's cool lets go before we miss first period."

We agreed and started towards school.

**Quinn's POV**

When she pushed me off I was a little hurt. Until I found out why . But when britt totally bought that story of her slipping I was kinda glad I don't think me and niki are ready for people to know.

We're now walking to first period we lost britt somewhere so now the halls were empty I kissed her and whispered " see you after class you wanna meet up after lunch?"

She smirked and the kissed me and whispered back " of corse but after school how about we visit that tree house." She winked and walked away.

She was perfect and the fact that she wore my hoodie meant she missed me or was thinking about me. I couldn't even pay attention I kept thinking about how she was all mine.

Her body was perfect.

Her hair was beautiful.

And she was a total bitch with a soft side.

Perfect for me.

I'm supposed to be some little innocent church girl.

But if gods against this relationship forget church. She was my girl and she was absolutely perfect for me.

I can't stop thinking about the night before though the way she was so gentle.

How she knew just how to turn me on.

It was perfect and she wanted to go to the tree house after school.

Once again perfect.

I felt my phone vibrate underneath me so I leaned to get it. It was her.

**Hey baby I miss you my house tonight ..?-K**

**I miss u too and yeah I'll tell my parents it's for a end of yr project love you!-Q**

She used the nickname I had given her. This was amazing I would always and forever be hers.

The bell rang.

**Babe :* see you then btw my parents will be out super late ;) -K**

**Yay! Sexy times or cuddling ? -Q**

**Doesn't mater to me honey which ever you want-K **

Now I was in second p so I had nothing to work on

**How about a sexy lunch and a sweet night-Q**

Bell rang.

**Perfect just like you-K**

This whole time I has forgotten to take notes oh well she was worth it.

**Love you see u then-Q**

I put my phone away and by that time we had already been to third period .

Probably the best lunch ill ever have.

She dragged me to her car. We got in and she asked " how's your lunch Q?"

She said it with this evil smirk on. I loved it .

She slowly pulled down my shorts when I realized just how wet I was.

Only she does this to me.

She had me pinned and then she slowly started grinding.

I knew she wouldn't go all the way because it was just thirty minute lunch break.

She fished her sexy time with me and we still had about 15 minutes left. so she put on the hoodie and didnt put her shorts back on so I didn't either . Just my shirt.

She whispered "lets just cuddle just like this." She moved over to me and grabbed my thighs. It sent jolts through me.

She put me. In her lap so I leaned in and put my head near her neck.

But just so she'd remember out quicky I kissed her neck leaving a hicky there.

She giggled and sighed " way to go Q you left your mark now I guess it's my turn!"

I went to escaped her grasp but she caught me first then she put a huge red hicky on my chest right where you could see it. at least mine was coverable.

"Niki!" I screeched.

She giggled more and bolted out " need another one fabray?" I shook my head and whispered on her neck " save the next one for tonight ." She laughed and we made our way inside the school again.

Two hour jump!

The school day had 15 more minutes and right now I was sitting in the back of the class room holding hands with her where no one could see us.

We just couldn't stop touching eachother.

Just wait till summer


	11. This is us

**Niki's POV**

We were driving to the tree house.

I suddenly stopped the car and pulled to the side.

"What are you doing?" Quinn looked puzzled.

" I need to tell you something that I can't get off my mind."

She now looked really concerned and i was kinda chickening out until she kissed me softly and whispered "anything niki these are our escapes." So I wo(man)Ed up.

"Lucy Quinn fabray, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I love you.

You make me feel special and even though we've been dating for five days I fell like we've been together forever.

I hope that you feel the same about me all the things people say about me you know aren't true.

Yet,your still next to me.

Escaping people so we can be together this life is our escape and I love you Quinn."

She looked happy.

She sighed in relief,and leaned in close to me so she could look in my eyes.

"Niki Katherine Lopez , I want you to know that I feel the exact same way that you do.

When you touch me, even just a hug I get chills.i get chills.

I'm happy I'm nervous we've been best friends since sixth grade and its always been you.

I know I've dated other people but that was because I thought you'd think I'm weird for loving you I love you niki there's no other person and this IS our escape.

Our escape to love."

I didn't think I just kissed her and spoke a word each time I kissed her "I... Love... You."

She looked me in the eyes and whispered "I know we planned to have sexy times put can you just hold me."

I met her gaze and smiled. That's exactly what I wanted to do.

"Yeah Q no problem."

I pulled back onto the road.

Quinn was amazing. I feel like she's the only one ill ever love.

I stopped and got out of the car. I ran to Quinn's side of the car and opened the door.

"Why how lady like Lopez."

I smiled and laughed.

I picked her up and she screamed.

"Oh my gosh you scared me!"

"Come on Quinn lets go cuddle."

She nodded and kissed me.

The way she kisses me is great. Her soft pink lips were just crazy.

She opened the door and I walked over to the bed and dropped her.

"You scared me dropping me like that niki!"

" come here Lucy Q."

She crawled to the end of the bed.i took her shirt off.

"Wanky!" She whispered In my ear

I laughed as she took off my hoodie and shorts.

I leaned in and kissed her and pulled off her shorts.

Then I pushed her back onto the bed.

I crawled next to her and then as she lay her head on my chest.

I pulled her in just being there was great.

She fell asleep in my arms and it was almost 8:00 so I slowly picked her up and took her to my car. I put her in the backseat to she could lay down. I ran back in to grab her clothes.

I'd let her get dressed when she woke up.

I got in my car the drive back to my house was quick.

She hadn't woken up yet so I got out of my car.i leaned into the backseat and sat her up she blinked.

"Why are you waking me up?"

I'm assuming she forgot she was cloth less

"Baby just put your clothes on and ill Carry you up stairs."

She nodded and kissed me.

"Your the best babe."

She put on her clothes and held out her arms

"Ok my love lets go!"she mumbled into my neck as she rapped her arms around me.

I kissed her forehead and walked inside.

"Honey why are you carrying Quinn?"my mother whispered .

" she fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake her."

I was lying. But she couldn't tell.

"Ok well sleep tight."

I nodded and walked up stairs. I put Quinn on the bed quietly I was starting to walk away when she called out for me " niki w-where are you going?"

I smiled " baby calm down I'm going to get you a t-shirt."

She smiled and nodded. I walked into my closet and grabbed two t-shirts and an extra pillow.

When I walked out she was in her bra and underwear smiling.

Damn her abs and smile.

" hey."she whispered with that smirk.

"Hey you ."

She cuddled with me and she completely forgot about the t-shirts.

Win!


	12. Walls,secret,boundaries

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but ill have another up review it helps**

**Quinn's POV**

We cuddled all night but something kept me awake.  
I stood up and put the t-shirt on just incase niki's mom walks in.

I never really thought about how much I loved cuddling with niki.  
Maybe it was because it was her she was so gentle with me.

She was like a total badass at school but when it was just us she she was sweet.

I decided I would go put my hair in a bun so I walked into her bathroom.

I found her brush and a picture. It was a picture of her and I.  
At school by our lockers, hugging. And next to it was a picture of me kissing her on the cheek outside the mall.

I smiled at the thought we had always been close how had our relationship not happened sooner?

Then I noticed a few more pictures just brittney and niki, britt niki and I.

I finally did my hair and then I looked at my phone noticing it was 4:00am

I decided to wake niki just barely.

"Hey baby, you wanna stay home from school today and just chill?"

"Sure babe, but first." She kissed me softly.

The before we were about to lay down I whispered

"Can we take a picture...of us right now...kissing?"

She looked confused but she nodded and smirked

"Any reason to kiss you!"

She leaned in and I held up my phone and I kissed her.

I took the picture and threw down my phone.

I gripped her waist, pulled her in and kissed her.

She leaned into my touch . then she rapped her hands around my waist and we went back to sleep.

I knew her birthday was coming up. So all the pictures in her bathroom I thought I'd add another.

Now that I think about it she always had her camera in her backpack.

My girlfriend a camera nerd. I didn't see it coming but I love it.

**Niki's POV**

Quinn's look in her eyes was so longing, when she asked for the picture.

I didn't question it because I love pictures.  
It's like a secret obsession.

I guess she thought I was asleep because she finally settled in my arms and started breathing shallowly.

I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was right in this moment so I I reached over and grabbed my camera and took a picture of her sleeping in my arms.

Soon after I fell asleep.

She woke me up but, not on purpose she kept moving and whispering

Then she whispered again, " stop no daddy...sorry."

What would she be sorry for and why would her dad have to stop?

I was just going to let her keep going but then she started weeping.

So I shook her lightly "baby wake up your having night mares...w-why are you crying and what about your d-dad?"

I almost bursted when she hugged me and began sobbing on my shoulder.

"I-I just he...he hit me and then laughed about it...so he kept hitting me."

That's all I could make out of her sobbing, but I was pissed .

That mother fucker hit her.

I had to be strong for her.

"Baby shhh... It's gonna be ok he can't hurt you I have you now you can stay with me."

She sniffled and looked up she whispered " what happens when I go home ."

" I won't let him you don't have to go home." I reassured her.

She nodded and placed her head on my shoulder after kissing my cheek.


	13. Secrets discovered

**Quinn's POV**

When she held me and promised not to let him hurt me.

I felt at home.

She just held me planting kisses on my forehead.

"Hey,why don't we go out like at three o' clock just us the mall ill take you shopping."

She said. Her voice was full of hope.

"Yeah babe,lets go get ready!"

She smiled and kissed my temple. She let me go but she held her hand up motioning for me to stay.

"Ill get you shorts, a v-neck and my hoodie ok?" She said as she dropped her hand.

I nodded then whispered " can you just get me some jeans and your hoodie, the purple one."

She smiled and walked away.

I got into the shower and as the water dropped down my back I heard her on the phone.

I could only partially hear her.

"Yeah we're going...what no...because we want to go alone."was all I could hear her saying.

As I climbed out of the shower she walked towards me gripping my waist.

She pulled me against her body and whispered in my ear.

"You ready for this Quinn?"

I smiled thinking we were going to have wild sex but not at all what happened.

She swooped me up into her arms and walked down the stairs.

I was hoping her parents weren't home considering she didnt let me get dressed.

She placed me softly on my feet then slowly walked me to the wall.

She ran kisses all the way down to my waist. Then she slipped on my jeans but not her hoodie.

She had me against the wall kissing my stomach when something or should I say someone interrupted.

"Q-Quinn whats this?" Brittany looked as if she already knew.

Then niki looked at me and handed me the jacket.

Once fully clothed niki grabbed my hand and spoke confidently .

" look britt you don't have to talk to us anymore but just please don't tell anyone what you saw."

"I thought but I why?"britt uttered that much.

I was now confused she thought what.

We're they also secret...?

No that couldn't she wouldn't then britt finally said something logical.

" niki I'm sorry I won't tell anyone Ill still be your friend just why didnt you tell me and to think I actually l-." She stopped

She actually what? Loved her what? I'm so confused I looked a niki and she just leaned in and kissed me then she walked over to britt.

"I didn't know you felt that way britt but Quinn is my soul mate she is my home and I won't let anyone hurt her ever again. I understand its ok." Then my loving girlfriend turned to me .

"Quinn do you mind if britt joins our mall day I think she needs it?"

I nodded then walked to britt and kissed her forehead. And she just hugged me and whispered in my ear

"I feel like my hearts been shattered but atleast I know she's safe and it's good she's with you I'm happy just next time If there is a next time tell me when it starts."

I nodded and we all went upstairs to do our make-up.

I led niki up the stairs and pulled her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked while rising her eyebrows, damn that was sexy.

I kissed her furiously and whispered "saying thank you for loving me now let's go do our make up."

She smiled and kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand and walked me out.

We entered the room and britt bursted out laughing. Niki and I switched confused glances then britt said. " quickest make-out session ever girls."

As niki was putting on my lip-gloss she giggled and whispered

"Ya know I don't think that's your color , let me wipe that off for you."

She leaned in and kissed my lips.

When she pulled back I gave her a warning look.

She nodded and smiled looking back at britt she had a sad look on.

I stood up and asked britt to help me.

We finished our make up quick so we headed out.

When we got home we had so many bags we had to make four trips just to get our stuff.

When we got inside niki giggled and said "you won't be needing those new pj's for a while Q."

I laughed and replied "why dont you get rid of the clothes I'm wearing."

She walked over and took my shirt then my shorts off . She picked me up and began kissing my neck then laying me on the bed and cuddling . Till she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Niki's POV**

i woke up earlier than I should have. Probably a hour or so.

I tried to sleep but instead I got out of bed took a shower got dressed and went down stairs.

I decided to cook for Quinn. So I pulled out pancakes, bacon and made coffee.

Quinn's birthday was coming up so I was going to start showering her with presents... Starting with breakfast in bed.

I finished cooking with about ten minutes left so I got it all on a tray and began walking upstairs.

When I opened the door Quinn was tossing and turning so I set the tray down.

" Quinn baby wake up..come on sit up ." She leaned up and kissed me.

She asked "what's wrong?"

I stood and walked towards the tray and set in in her lap she smiled and kissed me.

"Awww thanks baby... But you didn't have t-"

I cut her off by kissing her lips and whispered " I wanted too."  
She smiled and kissed my temple.

As she ate I help up clothes for her to pick. She finally picked a pair of jeans and a crew neck we got customs for britt,quinn and I .

She finished her breakfast and walked over to the door then stopped and walked back.

I was confused then she started changing and said " I was gonna go in the bathroom to changed then I figured you're my girl why would I?"  
I smiled.

We were about to leave when I heard my mom call out "niki who are you talking to ?"

She must've forgotten Quinn was here so I just said "facetimeing Quinn." She simply yelled ok .

We waited to here the alarm go off meaning she left then we walked downstairs.  
I leaned over and grabbed Quinn's hand and she just smiled.  
On the way to school we walked close enough that you couldn't tell if we locked hands .

When we arrived at school I looked at Quinn and smiled.

"Text me in first period so I can tell you where to find me at lunch."  
It was a free lunch therefore we could go anywhere in school even off campus for an hour.

She nodded and spoke calmly "ok babe no prob...but I have a present for you ok."

I nodded kinda surprised because her birthday was coming up not mine.

She had this proud look on her face. It made me smile.

I may have been the bitch around school but she brought out my good side.

When we separated for first period I told the teacher I needed to go to the computer lab to work on something so I could go work on stuff for Quinn birthday with britt.

Quinn didnt know anything and the only other person that knew about us was britt .

She agreed and I felt kinda bad knowing she was helping her crush throw a huge party and romantic date for her girlfriend.

" britt let's get started umm my parents will be out of town the whole weekend/week of the her birthday starting this morning so I was thinking party night before and date on her birthday."I said trying to figure things.

"Yeah I like that and me and you could dance for her at the party and sing ya know."

"Yeah I like that...oh! Here's a. Guy that can hook us up with a cake and the them ill call."

I was about to call him then Quinn texted me.

**What's up with u nd britt in the lab just passed u guys-Q**

**Just working on a project for mr ridgeway -niki**

**Ok see u at lunch gtg text u during second-Q**

"Sorry Q saw us and texted ill call now ." I stated when britt looked questioning.

She nodded and I heard three rings then a guy with a deep voice say  
"Hello this is Greg how may I help you?"

" hello this is niki Lopez my friends birthday is coming up and I hear your the guy for planning."I stated like I knew what I was doing.

He responded quickly " yeah I'm your guy! So do you want to meet up sometime today or tomorrow? We can work out a nice theme and plan ."

"Well Greg I can meet you tomorrow at lunch and me and my friend britt want to dance for her at some point I bet you can work that our cant you?"

He chuckled then said " yes I can ill see you tomorrow ."

After we hung up britt jumped up and down shrieking "we did it we got Greg foster to work Quinn's party!" She screamed excitedly.  
We hugged and went back to class after talking for a minute.

When the bell rang I rushed to Quinn's locker. To put something in it but she was already there so I decided I'd do it after .

I had bought her something's yesterday that she didnt know about .i had gotten her a ring , a jacket,new high tops, a diamond necklace,and some other things .

The high tops were in my bag and I was going to tie the laces together and string them across the locker hook.  
Then put a letter that says happy birthday babe I love you .  
Then she hugged me and said "I have to go to class text me."

When she was out of sight I placed the shoes in her locker.

On my way to class I bumped into the office worker she was looking for Quinn.  
I was worried so I asked her why and she said "something really bad happened to her parents but she's old enough and her mother requested she stay with you so they contacted your parents and they agreed Quinn lives with you now."

I was filled with joy then the worker added "oh and you and Quinn are wanted in the office so you can just come with me to get her."

When we told Quinn what we knew she began crying I looked over and asked the worked to give us a minute . She agreed and stepped out.

I looked and Quinn's tear felt eye and kissed her lips and said "its going to be ok."

She looked up and whispered " i know baby but he can't hurt me anymore I'm happy I get to be with you forever ."  
She then kissed me and we walked to the office when we got there the consoler explained that Quinn's parents had been in a plane crash and that all money was now here she wouldn't get all of it at once and the house was hers when she turns eighteen.

She nodded and the lady told us we were excused from classes to get her things together since my parents were out.

On the way to our lockers I stopped before we separated to got to our locker and when she opened hers she cupped her mouth and pulled the shoes out.

By then I was behind her smiling. She turned and kissed me not even checking for people

" I love you I love them I love us."

She said giving me kisses between each word.

I grabbed her hand and we rushed home to get my car.

When we got to her house she grabbed a suit case and her clothes. Her toothbrush and other need to haves.

When she finished that she turned and looked at me.

"Well it looks as if I need to pack all of my clothes ." She whispered as she took off her jeans and crew neck.

I stepped closer and pulled her in. She kissed my neck and whispered ." I love you." And kissed my neck then my shoulder.

She got down on her knees and took off my pants then my shirt. She pushed me back tonto her old bed and hovered over me. Kissing me and letting her hands roam.

Until there was a knock on the door.

"Girls?niki..Quinn...it's..Joshua."

Ugh josh was so annoying he was like our little puppy dog. Always followed us around.  
He was tall and blonde just like Quinn and his eyes were midnight blue.

"Ugh...hang on josh niki is changing and I'm fixing something on the bed." She giggled and kissed me passionately.

We got dressed and opened the door there sat josh across the hall in the floor.

"Hey I heard you needed help." He said cheerfully .

Now that I think about it he kinda looks like Sam Evans without the big lips but he gels his hair up.

"No were fine all we need is to go back to niki's and unpack...all...my clothes." She laughed

I smiled and as he walked away I kissed her softly and said "I'm sure we'll unpack some things before others." She laughed and grabbed my hand and led me out of the house.

Both holding a suitcase we walked into my house and up the stairs.

Quinn removed some things from her bag. Then she whispered "hey baby I got you something and didnt get to give it to you so close your eyes." I nodded while shutting my eyes.

"Okay wait now open." She said

I opened my eyes and there was the picture of us kissing in a frame.  
I began to tear up then she jumped " y-you don't like it do you?"

"No baby I don't I love it but why?"I stuttered

"Because I know you like photography so maybe we could hang this in the treehouse ?"  
She was so kind with her words.

"I'd like that." I smiled and hugged her.

Later that night.

"Quinn baby I'm getting in the shower."I whispered after out third Disney movie of the night.

She looked up and whispered "may I join you baby."

I nodded and we headed up.

After our shower we got in bead I kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

We went to sleep wrapped in each others embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

**Quinn's POV**

three days till my birthday.

My 15th birthday would be duo I hadn't planed a party so after school Friday niki and I will watch movies.

She said we wouldn't be able to meet up at lunch. So I texted britt.

**Hey can we do lunch-Q**

**Sorry can't ill be busy-B**

**Ok you and niki ill just catch up on work I guess-Q**

**Yeah sorry are you two driving to school-B**

**Yeah because she needs her car to get to her lunch plans-Q**

**Ok see you in first period-B**

I loved having first period with britt. She is just fun to talk too.

"Hey baby wake up." I kissed her handing her some clothes.

She got up returning a kiss back.

"Hey sorry about lunch ill make it up to you trust me."  
She whispered in my ear.

Damn the things she does to me.

She told me to close my eyes, I was kinda of confused because she had already given me my birthday present.

"Ok...open." She kissed me then held out her hands.

There sat a long box I opened it finding a diamond necklace.

Oh my god.

"It's beautiful!" I gasped and threw my arms around her.

She smiled and asked "can I put it on you?"

I nodded and after she put it on me I turned and smiled

"Why?" I asked

"Why..? Because you're my every thing and you deserve the best so I'm going to always throw random surprises."she smiled kissing me.

We walked into the bathroom and she started changing and I did my make-up .

She was about to do her hair before I stopped her " can I do your hair for you?"

She giggled and nodded.

I curled it she looked beautiful.

I picked her up and kissed her. Then my alarm went off she looked at me and sighed. We walked out of the house and into the car.

We were pulling into school when I asked "so what are you going out at lunch for ?"

She looked like she was thinking then she admitted " I'm going to go see if I can get a new couch for my room but it was supposed to be a surprise."

I simply nodded and got out of the car .

We walked into school and I leaned over and whispered in her ear " meet me by my locker after first period."

She nodded and we went our separate ways .

In first period britt went to the computer lab again and it made me curious.

So I texted niki to see if she was there too.

**Hey baby :)-Q**

**Hey my love-niki**

She responded almost right away.

**Are you in class or somewhere else right now we could meet up :p -Q**

I waited about five minutes before I received another.

**Can't meet up babe I'm working on something outside of class -niki**

I wonder what it could be her and britt were meeting for.  
Why every day ? And what for?

**Niki's POV**

when Quinn texted I felt bad I'd been blowing her off.

I had to meet with britt and Greg though.  
Britt texted me last night saying I needed to call him and get Him 1st till lunch because we were in a hurry.

Greg broke me from my thoughts when he said "we needed to start decorating without her knowing will that be ok?"

I was about to say yes but then I realized I live with her.

"Actually my girlfriend and I live together so i can get her to stay at our other house let me ask."

**Hey Q baby can we stay in the cabin/tree house tonight? We can't go to my house because my mom thinks I'm at your house packing till Thursday and a family member is staying at the house-niki**

**Yeah no one will interrupt out fun times then c; - Q**

Greg looked at me with a questioning look and I blushed

"She umm said yeah and some other stuff."

Britt busted into laughter.

Greg said "ok ill get the party set ill need 1000$ and no one at that house and well go over details tomorrow ill start now we don't need lunch and other stuff anymore have a nice day." He smiled and exited the school after I paid him.

I went back to class and ten minutes later the bell rang.

I met up with Quinn and she asked that " while I was out for lunch I could get us some clothes ." I smiled and whispered back "I don't think will need them very much.

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek luckily no one noticed. She was about to walk away then I remembered I wasn't going to be busy during lunch " Quinn wait , meet me after third for lunch I need you to pick a couch color." I lied.

Honestly I just wanted her with me I'd just look at couches and decide I didn't need one.

My English teacher mrs. Fields was cool she loved me so she always let me leave class early when I finished.

English was my best subject because I loved writing.  
Mrs. Fields gave us an easy assignment but to the other kids it was like algebra.

So I left thirty minutes before class was over I went out and sat in my car listening to me and Quinn's song.

We didnt listen to country that much but one night the song 'till my last day' came on and we loved it.

We loved each other.  
I looked at my watch 11:35 great ten more minutes .

I leaned the seat back and. Began to just think of Quinn's party. Then a tap on the window I looked up and there she was .

I opened the door and she sat in my lap .

"Why are you out early?"I asked Quinn.

"Because I knew you would be ." She kissed me.

" Quinn ."

"Yes baby."

"Let's go get lunch and then lets go by the cabin and relax for a while."  
She nodded and crawled into the passenger seat.  
We got some subway and when we finished eating we had forty minutes left.

I laid on the bed in the cabin and she curled up to my side.

She looked up at me then closed her eyes and whispered "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I looked down and smiled "and you never will."

She smiled and whispered. " I'm ready to tell people if you are... We don't have to but Im ready it doesn't matter as long as I'm yours."

"Whenever whatever you want Ill yell it to the school I love Quinn fabray and one day she'll be Quinn Lopez."  
She smiled as I spoke and she closed her eyes falling asleep shortly after.

I carried her to the car and placed her in the passenger seat .

***twenty minutes later***

I kissed her cheek and walked away. I received a few stares.

I didn't care.

The rest of the day flew by went went home and slept cuddled up.


	16. SORRY

**_Sorry to let you guys down but I won't be continuing on this one till adjust after September. I will be continuing though. R&r on mtoothed stories -Nicky&hannah_**


End file.
